


Unexpected Side Effects

by lucks_eterna



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucks_eterna/pseuds/lucks_eterna
Summary: When Lucifer decides to save Chloe's life by using a feather from his wings, it causes a few... unexpected side effects. What happens when Chloe herself gains a pair of wings after she is healed?Post 2x18 Canon Divergence





	1. Back on the Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever but I already have a second one in the works. You can find me over on tumblr @cs-aura-fluffer. Feel free to drop me a line in my ask box at any time.

“Good morning, detective” he said sauntering into the precinct as if it were any other day.

“Lucifer, where have you been? You’ve been gone for two weeks; I was really worried about you” said Chloe with concern in her voice.  
“I got that message you left me about wanting to tell me everything but you never came over.” 

“Yes, well, I had an unexpected change of plans” he said touching the back of his head gingerly where he was struck by an unknown assailant.

“Well what were you going to tell me that night?” asked Chloe tenderly.

“Erm, it really wasn’t that important in the grand scheme of things, don’t worry about it. Anyways, do we have a case or what? I didn’t make the trip down here just to make small talk with you, detective, as much as I enjoy talking with you” he said salaciously, putting on his playboy mask and trying to change the subject.  
Lucifer was ready to tell the detective everything that night but after getting knocked unconscious and waking up in the desert days later with a new pair of wings on his back, he lost his nerve. He could make a thousand excuses for why he chickened out of telling her; the timing was wrong, he had more important things to worry about now like who knocked him out and why does he have wings again, but the real reason he decided to hold back the truth from Chloe again, was the same reason that kept him from telling her in the first place. He was scared. Scared of how she would react to seeing the real him and scared that she would reject him.

“Okay… It sounded pretty important on the phone but whatever, and yes we do have a case. Jessica Dirks, Caucasian female, age 27 was murdered in her penthouse last night between 1 and 4 am” said Chloe, opening the case folder on her desk as she launched into full cop mode and tried to ignore the feeling that Lucifer wasn’t telling her the full truth again.

“Excellent! Where do we begin?” said Lucifer as he leaned over her shoulder to read the case file. Chloe could feel his breath tickle the back of her neck as he spoke and could feel his chest lightly brush up against her back as he invaded her personal space in an incredibly distracting way.

“Umm… Uh, well, unis have already been over the scene and we’re waiting on the autopsy so we’re kind of dead in the water until the lab results come in” Chloe said as she took a step away from the distracting man and tried to clear her head.

“No, no, no. That won’t do, surely there’s some witnesses for us to interrogate” he whined.  
“There were no witnesses, neighbors called it in this morning but nobody saw what happened and the victim’s husband, one Jeremy Dirks, is out of town on a business trip, unavailable for questioning but his secretary said that she would give us a call when he gets back in town so we can talk to him”

“What about the scene of the crime, shouldn’t we go look for clues there?”

“I told you, unis already went over it, and why are you so gung-ho to do police work today? Normally you don’t want to help out with all the ‘boring’ parts of my job.”

“I just want to see justice served and the guilty punished, that’s all, and as you said I’ve been gone for a couple of weeks and I just want to get back to solving cases with you” he said unconvincingly.

“Really?” she said skeptically. “Cuz I think that you’re trying to avoid talking about whatever happened that kept you from coming to my house two weeks ago so you’re using this case as a distraction” she said as she turned to look directly into his eyes. She held his gaze for what felt like forever, the tension between them palpable and for once, he didn’t have anything to say. She decided to take mercy on him finally and with a deep sigh said,  
“I guess we can revisit the crime scene and see if they missed anything”

“Lovely! I’ll drive” he exclaimed as he swiped the car keys off her desk and began to walk towards the elevator, a smirk once again dancing across his face.

“Not a chance” Chloe said, trying to act serious as she grabbed the keys from him but she gave him a small smile, amused by his antics. He might not be ready to tell her the whole truth about whatever it is he’s hiding yet, but she can’t stay mad at him for long, and she knows that he will tell her when he’s ready.

 

The drive to the Dirks’ penthouse was uneventful. Most of it was spent in companionable silence, which gave Chloe time to think about the man sitting next to her as he stared out the window. The night that he called and left the message saying that he was going to come over and tell her everything was something that she thought about every day since it happened. What was he going to tell her that was so important? Could it be that he actually is the devil and Maze is a demon, and Amenadiel an angel? No, that’s impossible, she shot down the though immediately. 

There was no way that the man sitting three feet to her right was the devil, despite his constant claims that he was. Chloe knew that devils, angels, and demons don’t exist and Lucifer Morningstar was just an odd man who likely had a messed-up childhood that scarred him for the rest of his life and made him adopt this devil persona as a defense mechanism. 

Still, Chloe had to admit that some pretty weird things happen around him that she can’t explain; but just because Chloe can’t explain it, doesn’t mean that there isn’t a perfectly reasonable explanation out there that doesn’t involve the supernatural.  
Thinking about Lucifer made Chloe realize how little she actually knows about the man she considers her best friend. One day she hoped to remedy that but first he has to be willing to open up to her.

“So, tell me more about victim” Lucifer said, interrupting her thoughts as they pulled up to the penthouse. 

“Jessica Dirks was shot in the chest by a .45 caliber handgun three times at a close range, no one heard gunshots so that suggests that a silencer was used and that the murder was premeditated. Jessica was a trophy wife, well-liked, by all accounts, her husband Jeremy Dirks, age 54, is a wealthy executive at a local hedge fund management firm-“

“I solved the case, it was the husband. You wouldn’t believe how many bankers and financial execs end up in hell, particularly after the crash in ’08. Those ones are always fun, they think offering me money will stop their suffering. Foolish chaps” Lucifer said with a dark chuckle.

“Nice try, but the husband has an alibi. He was on a business trip at the time of the murder and he’s still out of town, remember?” Chloe said, ignoring the part of his comments about hell.

“He still could’ve done it” grumbled Lucifer as Chloe flashed her badge to the doorman and they walked to the elevator together.

“Unis have already been over the scene but they only recovered two of the three shell casings so maybe we can find it if it’s still in here” Chloe informed him as they crossed the police tape that covered the door to the Dirks’ penthouse suite.

While they searched the suite for more clues, Lucifer found himself thinking more and more about Chloe and the decision he made to not tell her the truth after he returned from the desert. He was feeling a strange emotion and if Doctor Linda were there, she would probably call it guilt. He felt guilty for not telling her his secret after knowing her for almost two years. He trusted Chloe implicitly and yet he still hadn’t revealed himself to her. Dr. Martin was right, even though he always told Chloe the truth, he knew that she doesn’t believe him and he could prove it to her if he really wanted to, but the fact remains that he feared her reaction. 

Maybe having his wings back would make things easier. Lucifer thought to himself. 

Maybe he won’t have to reveal his devil face to her but instead show her his wings so that she would have proof but not be terrified of him. Yes, he thought. This could work to his advantage. He decided that he would show her his wings but not his face so that she could finally have proof that what he has been saying this whole time is true. He decided that it would be best to show her as soon as this case was closed so that he doesn’t distract her from solving it. After all, thanks to Lucifer’s help, Detective Decker has the highest closure rate of any detective in the precinct and he didn’t want to negatively affect it by having her fail to close this one because of him. 

Lucifer marveled at how much he has changed since meeting Detective Decker. The old Lucifer wouldn’t have given a damn about closure rates or ever cared about hurting anyone’s feelings; but now he cared a great deal about other peoples’ feelings, particularly if that person is a certain blonde haired detective. Lucifer wasn’t convinced that what he felt for Chloe was love. 

He didn’t know what love felt like as he had never experienced it before in his life but he felt like he would know if he was in love with Chloe. He knew that he cared about her and wanted her to be happy but he wasn’t sure the he can make her happy and even if he could, how could he know that it’s real after finding out the Chloe was put in his path by dear old dad? He still didn’t know if Chloe liked him out of her own free will or if it was all just part of his dad’s plan. Regardless, he knew that Chloe needed to know the truth. He promised himself that he would tell her everything and show her his wings the second this case was over and when he made a promise, he kept it.

Lucifer began searching the penthouse with renewed vigor after making that promise to himself and now he was motivated to solve this case as quickly as possible. So far, Chloe and Lucifer hadn’t found anything of interest. The officers that went over the scene the first time had already bagged and collected any relevant evidence so there wasn’t anything new for them to find. They were about to give up when Lucifer looked underneath a loveseat near the window on the far side of the room and found the one thing that the officers missed.

“Detective, you might want to take a look at this” Lucifer said, calling Chloe over to the loveseat.

Chloe got down on the ground and looked underneath it to where Lucifer was pointing and sure enough, among the dust bunnies was the missing bullet casing.

“Good job, Lucifer if this casing has any fingerprints on it, then you just might’ve cracked this case wide open” she praised him giving him a pat on the back as she carefully bagged the casing. Chloe thought that it might be a trick of the light but it looked like Lucifer was blushing underneath her praise.

Their celebration didn’t last long though because as soon as Lucifer brushed the dust off his expensive suit, they heard a loud crash as someone kicked down the door to the penthouse suite.

“Give me the casing and no one gets hurt!” said a menacing voice that belonged to a man wearing a ski mask and brandishing a gun pointed directly at Chloe.

“Come now, you don’t really want to do this, do you?” said Lucifer slowly stepping in front of Chloe with his hands raised nonthreateningly.

“No, you definitely don’t want to do this, now tell me what is it you truly desire?” Lucifer said trying to make eye contact with the masked man.

“Yes, actually, I do want to do this” said the man who refused to make eye contact with Lucifer, unfazed by his mojo. The masked miscreant fired a shot that narrowly missed Chloe and Lucifer. “No” screamed Lucifer, only calming down slightly after he realized that neither of them were hurt.

“That was a warning shot, the next one’s for the kill if you don’t give me that bullet casing”

“Of course, just one moment” said Lucifer turning as if to grab the casing from Detective Decker but at the last second, he spun around quickly and punched their attacker squarely in the face. Lucifer and the masked man rolled around on the floor exchanging punches and when Chloe realized what was happening, she joined the fight too. During the scuffle, both Chloe’s gun and the bullet casing in the evidence bag were knocked out of her hands and after the attacker dealt a nasty punch to Lucifer, Chloe hesitated for a moment to see if Lucifer was alright instead of retrieving her gun. The man took this opportunity to grab the casing and run out the door. Lucifer had recovered from the punch by now and got up from the ground as Chloe grabbed her gun off the ground.

“After him!” Lucifer shouted as he and Chloe chased the man.

They followed him up a set of stairs that led to the roof of the penthouse where they lost sight of him.

“LAPD, there’s nowhere else to go, put down your weapon and come out slowly!” Chloe announced with her gun drawn as they scanned the rooftop.

“Think again, bitch” shouted the attacker as he ran in to view, and pulled the trigger with a resounding boom.

All Lucifer could do was watch in horror as Chloe fell to the ground, a growing pool of blood staining the penthouse roof. 

The shot was for the kill this time, just as he had promised


	2. Drastic Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter but packed with action.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, detective, detective talk to me!” Lucifer pleaded as he ran over to Chloe’s body. Out of the corner of his eye Lucifer saw Chloe’s shooter running towards the staircase that they came up, escaping, and as much as Lucifer wanted vengeance for what the man did to Chloe, he knew that if he went after him instead of helping Chloe, she would die. When it came to saving Chloe’s life or catching the bad guy, there was no choice to make. So he let the shooter get away.

“Stay with me, detective, come on. Stay with me” he said as he took off his suit jacket and began to apply pressure to her gunshot wound.

“Lucifer” she rasped coughing up blood “Lucifer, I just want you to know that I love… I love…” she paused to take a rattling breath “I love working with you. You are the best partner I’ve ever had and you made every day of my life better just by being there. I have no regrets… just thank you, Lucifer Morningstar, thank you for everything” she concluded with tears slowly running down her face as she closed her eyes.

“No, no, no. This isn’t how it ends. Please, detective, come back to me. Please!” he begged as he cradled her head gently.

“Chloe” he said, voice just above a whisper, breaking slightly at the end.

Lucifer knew that she had lost too much blood and that even if he could get her to the hospital, modern medicine couldn’t save her now.  
Lucifer sensed that her soul had not yet crossed over the threshold but she was very close to death. If only he had just a little more time, maybe he could find a way to save her. 

“Time” Lucifer whispered with a small chuckle as he closed his eyes and brought his hands together in prayer. At first he didn’t get a response.

Come on Amenadiel, I know I’ve prayed to you for some pretty stupid things in the past but this time I really need you to come. It’s Chloe, she’s been shot—

“Luci, I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner” said Amenadiel, appearing seemingly out of thin air, “How can I help?”

“Amenadiel, I need you to buy me some time so I can save Chloe” Lucifer said emphatically. 

Without asking any more questions, Amenadiel immediately took a deep breath and let it out, slowing down the world around him and Lucifer. 

The bleeding had slowed down to barely a trickle but the damage had already been done.

“Ok now what?” asked Amenadiel softly.

“Now we save Chloe” Lucifer said simply.

“How? Luci, you and I both know that she’s lost too much blood for doctors to do anything now” Amenadiel said as he looked down at Chloe’s body, assessing the situation.

“I don’t know!” he shouted “All I know is that I have to save her, I have to do something!”

“Why don’t you ask Dad for help? Maybe he’ll spare her life if you tell him how much she means to you.” Amenadiel suggested.

“No, we can fix this without His help. If I cut another deal with Him for Chloe’s life and he decides to go back on his end of the bargain… I don’t think I could live with myself. No, we’ll find another way” he decided resolutely.

“Well then what, Luci? She’s running out of time and if we don’t get her divine help soon, she’ll die” Amenadiel said bluntly, getting annoyed at Lucifer’s stubbornness. 

It was at that moment when Lucifer realized that he had a piece of divinity attached to his back. He hadn’t used his wings at all after he got out of the desert and he almost forgot that he had them again after being without them for over 6 years. Immediately, Lucifer willed his wings to appear and unfurled them. He plucked out one of his covert feathers, opting for a feather that wasn’t as essential to flight as his primaries or secondaries and began to walk towards Chloe.

“What are you doing?!?” Amenadiel exclaimed.

“What does it look like I’m doing, brother? I’m going to heal her with my feather like Maze did for you.”

“Luci, the only reason why Maze was able to heal me with your feather without killing me was that I’m an immortal angel” Amenadiel explained “Divinity doesn’t mix well with humanity and if you try to heal Chloe with that feather, you’re going to kill her.”

“Well if I don’t do anything, she’s going to die anyways” he snapped at Amenadiel.

“Lucifer, there are many accounts throughout history of angels trying to save humans with their feathers and they all end the same way; with the human dying in an explosion of light and their soul being destroyed so badly, that they don’t even end up in heaven or hell. You don’t want to do that to Chloe, do you? The human soul just isn’t strong enough to handle this much divinity.

“Chloe Decker is the strongest person I have ever met and if anyone can handle it, it’s her.”

“For her sake, Luci. I hope you’re right” Amenadiel said in resignation, knowing that when his brother makes up his mind about something, there’s no talking him out of it.

Lucifer slowly approached Chloe’s lifeless body, surrounded by a slowly expanding pool of blood. Lucifer could tell that she was just barely hanging onto life and that she would be dead within minutes if Amenadiel hadn’t slowed down time for him. Lucifer grasped the covert feather tightly in his palm as he kneeled down next to her, hesitating slightly as he thought about what Amenadiel had said to him. If he did this and it didn’t work, then Chloe’s soul would be destroyed so thoroughly, she wouldn’t be able to go to heaven. 

Could he really do that to Chloe? He was running dangerously low on time now and he knew that he had to make a decision soon. What he said to Amenadiel was the truth; Chloe was the strongest person he had ever met, and he believed in her. He had faith that she could survive this and with that faith, he gently pressed the feather to the bullet wound in her chest.

At first nothing happened, and Lucifer began to panic and thought that he had waited too long and that she was already dead but then the wound began to sew itself up and the blood stopped flowing out. The wound was a through and through so he gently rolled her over on her side and began to press the now blood soaked feather against the exit wound on her back.

For a moment, he thought that it had worked perfectly, her wounds seemed to be almost completely healed but right as he was about to celebrate, a giant flash of divine light erupted from her wounds.


	3. The First Unexpected Side Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter made me hungry for french toast

When the light faded, Lucifer was relieved to see that Chloe’s body was still intact. Gently, he put two fingers against her neck to feel for a pulse and found that her heart was beating steadily even though she hadn’t woken up yet. He opened up her shirt slightly and saw that the bullet wound had completely healed, not even leaving behind a scar. The skin underneath was completely smooth like nothing had even happened.

“I can’t believe it! It worked!” said Amenadiel in astonishment.

“I told you that my detective was strong enough” Lucifer said with pride to Amenadiel, who ignored the fact that Lucifer had just referred to Chloe as ‘his’ without realizing it.

“I’m going to take her back to Lux until she’s recovered” Lucifer said scooping her up into his arms “Do you mind…?” he continued, nodding in the direction of the pigeons that were still flying in slow motion.

“Of course” said Amenadiel and with a wave of his hand, the world returned to its normal speed “tell Chloe that I hope she gets well soon when she wakes up”

“Sure, sure” he said absentmindedly, staring down at the beautiful woman in his arms. Lucifer extended his wings and jumped off the rooftop, flying in the direction of Lux. When he arrived, he opted to fly up to the balcony connected to his bedroom instead of using the main entrance downstairs, not wanting to deal with all the questions about why he was carrying an unconscious woman covered in blood into his nightclub. 

When he landed on the balcony, he put his wings away and walked over to his bed, gently setting Chloe down. He took off her shirt, now caked with dried blood and tossed it across the room. Then Lucifer walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his clean dress shirts and put it on Chloe. He thought that she wouldn’t appreciate waking up partially naked with no idea how she got there. He smiled slightly as he remembered the last time she was naked in his bed after getting extremely drunk and throwing herself at him. When he had finished dressing Chloe, he pulled up a chair next to his bed and watched her rest. 

A few hours later, Chloe woke up slowly and opened her eyes to groggily look around and assess her surroundings. She paused when her eyes met Lucifer’s and she saw the gentle smile that was emerging on his face.

“Well. Look who’s back” he said, echoing the words he said to her after their very first case together when she woke up in the hospital.

“Lucifer, where am I?” she said, still slightly dazed and confused.

“You were shot. I brought you to Lux to rest up. You don’t remember that lovely little speech you gave me when you thought you were going to die? That’s a shame, I seem to recall you saying something about me being the best you’ve ever had” he teased.

“Partner” she clarified, the details slowly coming back to her through her haze “I said you were the best partner I’ve ever had, and I stand by that” she said softly, sobering him up quickly.

“Right, well, shall we see if you can walk? You’ve got to be hungry after everything that happened, come on, I’ll make us some breakfast” he said, changing the subject.

He offered her his arm and she took it as she got out of his bed. He tried to ignore the butterflies he felt in his stomach when she leaned up against him for support as they made their way into the kitchen. When she was safely seated on a stool at his kitchen counter, he walked over to the refrigerator and began to get out supplies.

“What are we making?” she asked.

“French toast, and you’re not making anything, you don’t need to be overexerting yourself. I’ve got it under control” he chastised lightly.

“C’mon, Lucifer, I feel fine, honest. I can help out” she insisted.

“Well, if you’re really anxious to exert yourself… I could think of a few things you could do” he said suggestively, falling back on old habits. 

“Seriously, Lucifer, I want to help” 

“Fine. Whisk this” he said handing her a whisk and a bowl that he had just cracked an egg into.

She happily obliged as he turned on the stove and got out a cast iron pan and some bread. Chloe was amazed at how domestic the whole scene looked and how well they worked together when cooking a simple meal.

“I imagine that you have some questions” Lucifer said after a while.

“Yeah, just a few” Chloe said with a chuckle. 

“I’ll do my best to answer them all. What would you like to know first?” asked Lucifer.

“I was shot in the chest, incredibly close to my heart, from what I remember.” 

“Is there a question in there somewhere?” he joked.

“Why aren’t I… more dead?” she finished mimicking her words from their first case together.

“Well, because I saved you, of course” he said, trying to keep his tone light.

“How? And why aren’t I at a hospital right now?”

“You aren’t at a hospital because you don’t need one, my dear; and as for how, well, that bit’s a little trickier to answer but the long and short of it is that I used a little piece of divinity to heal you” he said, trying to be as honest as possible without having to tell her everything.

“‘A piece of divinity’? What does that mean?” she questioned as she handed him the bowl with the now thoroughly whisked egg.

“A feather from my angel wings” he said tersely, knowing that she wouldn’t believe him.

“You mean the cosplay angel wings that were stolen from you last year? Lucifer, that doesn’t make any sense, how could that heal me?” she probed as he dipped the bread in the egg and plopped it down into the pan.

“Oh bloody hell, detective, for the last time, I’m not into cosplay, and no, the feather was from my new wings” he stated in frustration.  
“Lucifer, could you just tell me what the hell is going on and stop being so damn coy about it?” she snapped.

He knew that the easiest thing to do would be to just show her his wings but he thought that being confronted with undeniable proof of the divine would be too much of a shock to Chloe’s system after everything she’s already been through. 

He took a deep breath, stared directly into Chloe’s eyes and said,  
“Do you trust me, detective?”

“Yes” she said, barely above a whisper, still maintaining eye contact with him.

“Alright then, please just listen to everything I’m about to say without interrupting or walking away and know that everything I’m about to tell you is the truth” he began solemnly as he flipped over the French toast.

“That night when I called you and said that I was coming over to your house to explain everything, I didn’t forget about you or chicken out, I was knocked unconscious, kidnapped, and abandoned somewhere in the Mojave Desert.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened and she let out a small gasp but remembered what he had said about not interrupting so she stayed quiet.

“When I woke up, I had a shiny new pair of angel wings sprouting from my back, right where I had cut off the old ones. What I told you that night when you first saw the scars on my back was true. I had Maze cut off my wings when we got to LA and I kept them in that container that got stolen from me but the ones that you saw at that auction were fake replicas. The auctioneer Carmen stole the wings for himself and made a very good replica to sell at the auction. After I got them back, I burned them so that my brother couldn’t manipulate me into going back to hell.” He continued to explain, seeing the skepticism begin to build on Chloe’s face but she still didn’t say anything.

“How I got the new pair of wings, who gave them to me, and who could be able to knock me out with a single blow is still a mystery to me, and one I hope I’ll be able to solve; but for now, you are my sole priority” he said to her, his eyes glimmering with sincerity.

“As I’ve said on multiple occasions, I am the devil, and I am immortal and invincible as long as you’re not around” he continued.

At this, Chloe tilted her head slightly and looked at him, puzzled. He picked up on her nonverbal cues and clarified,

“One angel, demon, or other celestial being can hurt another but humans are not able to hurt us, much less kill one of us, but I figured out a while ago that when I’m near you, I’m vulnerable. I don’t know yet how far away from me you have to be for my invincibility to kick back in; I haven’t exactly had an easy way to test it yet, have I?” he said with a small laugh “but I do know that when I’m in your immediate vicinity, I can be hurt, or even killed.”

By this time, the French toast was ready so Lucifer turned off the stove, scooped the toast onto a plate and slid it over to Chloe along with a fork and a jug of maple syrup. She dug into her French toast silently and Lucifer had to give her credit, she was doing a great job of just listening to his explanation and not protesting or interrupting him. 

“Now, to get back to your original question of ‘how am I not more dead?’” he said using an awful American accent in a poor imitation of Chloe’s voice for the last part of his sentence. Chloe looked at him with a small smile and just shook her head at his impression of her.

“The answer is that the feathers from my wings have divine healing properties. At least they do for angels and other celestial beings. When my brother Amenadiel was stabbed by a demon blade last year, one of the few things that can hurt an angel, he was seriously injured and Maze used a feather that she had taken from my old pair of wings to heal him. When angel feathers have been used to heal human ailments in the past, it doesn’t end well for the human” he continued grimly.

“The human soul is not made to withstand exposure to such pure divinity and when angels have tried to heal humans this way in the past, the human’s soul explodes and is so damaged that it can’t find its way to either heaven or hell. I knew that I was taking a risk when I healed you but I was also confident that you could handle it, because as I told Amenadiel, you are the strongest person that I’ve ever met.” He asserted as he once again looked deep into her incredibly blue eyes. She was a captive audience, and he didn’t know if she was believing everything that he said but she certainly wasn’t looking at him with the same skepticism that she had at the beginning of his speech.

“I also had a hunch that your soul could handle it because you are a miracle, and I don’t just mean that you’re a miracle in that you’re amazing and special, though you are” he clarified “I mean that your existence here is actually a miracle. Thirty-five years ago, my father asked Amenadiel to bless a couple that was unable to have a child and it turns out that the couple that he blessed was your parents and that you were the result of his blessing. You are literally a miracle, Chloe Decker and that’s the reason why you make me vulnerable and the reason why you’re able to resist my ‘mojo’ as you so lovingly call it” he finished with a smirk.

At this point, Chloe and Lucifer had finished their French toast and pushed their plates aside, both of them too enthralled with Lucifer’s story to bother clearing them properly. Also, at some point during his explanation, Chloe began to feel a slight tingling sensation on her back but elected to ignore it, thinking that it would go away soon but instead the feeling had only grown.

“Well, that’s most of it, I think. I’m sure I’m forgetting something but I can clarify anything else you may want to know. If you think of anything else you’re dying to know about me I’m willing to answer it. I’m an open book, luv, all you have to do is ask. Wow, let me tell you that it feels so good to get all of that out. I mean, I’ve been holding all that in for so long, it’s quite a freeing feeling to get it all out there in the open. It can’t be good for you to keep it in for that long. No, I’m sure Doctor Linda would agree if she were here, oh she knows too, by the way” he rambled on, feeling liberated by the truth.

“What do you think, detective? Do you believe me?” he questioned.

The tingling that Chloe felt earlier had now graduated to a burning sensation that was starting to become downright painful and she was beginning to grimace and grit her teeth to try and push down the pain.

“Chloe?” he said with concern upon seeing her face “Say something.”

“I have to go to the bathroom!” she blurted out suddenly as she ran in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

Lucifer hoped that she wasn’t going to throw up from all this new information so he slowly followed her to the bathroom, not wanting to be too overbearing if she just needed a few minutes of privacy to breathe. 

Suddenly, he saw beams of heavenly light shine through the crack at the bottom of his bathroom door and he feared that Chloe’s soul had exploded in a delayed reaction in response to his divinity.

“Chloe!” he called out rapping on the bathroom door “Is everything okay in there?” 

He didn’t get a response but instead heard crashing and clattering that sounded like all the knickknacks in his bathroom falling to the ground. 

“Detective, if I don’t get a response from you in three seconds I’m coming in to see if you’re alright” he announced “Three…two…” 

Before he could get to ‘one’ the bathroom door burst open and there stood Chloe with two enormous, pure white angel wings coming out of her back.

“Lucifer…” was all she managed to say with a look of utter shock on her face

“Well, this is an unexpected side effect” he said with a stunned expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you had just as much fun reading it :)


	4. Wings and Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter rewinds a little bit to see what was happening on Chloe's end.

Chloe ran to the bathroom, the burning sensation on her back becoming almost unbearable. When she got to the bathroom she slammed the door behind her and looked at her face in the mirror. She looked sickly pale yet she was burning up so intensely that she was beginning to sweat.

Maybe I’m coming down with the flu or something. Chloe thought to herself as she splashed her face with cold water.

Her back felt like it was on fire now and that wasn’t a symptom of any flu she’d ever had. She turned around and lifted her shirt up to investigate and when she looked in the mirror to examine her back, she saw a blinding flash of white light that filled up the entire bathroom that was so bright, she had to avert her eyes. When the light went away, Chloe looked at her back in the mirror to find two, pure white, fluffy, wings jutting out of her back.

The sound of Lucifer’s voice calling her name and knocking on the door barely registered with her, as she stared in disbelief at her back in the mirror. When she tried to turn around to inspect them from the front, she clumsily knocked over all of Lucifer’s toiletries with her massive wings, sending them clattering to the ground.

“Detective, if I don’t get a response from you in three seconds I’m coming in to see if you’re alright” she heard him say through the door and as he began to count down, she opened the door to the bathroom and somehow managed to get out of it without her huge wings getting caught up in the doorframe.

“Lucifer…” was all she was able to say, overwhelmed and unable to string together a coherent sentence.

“Well, this is an unexpected side effect.” 

“Lucifer, this isn’t funny, what the hell is going on? What did you do to me?”

“If I were to hazard a guess, I would say that you sprouting wings is a result of me using my feather to heal you. As I said before, you are the first human to ever survive such an ordeal and apparently growing wings is part of the deal” he tried to explain as calmly as possible to keep her from freaking out.

“This is insane. This can’t be happening. I must be dreaming, right? This is all some sort of weird, lifelike dream. That’s it. That’s the only thing that makes sense” said Chloe hysterically. 

“Detective, detective, Chloe, darling, look at me” he said taking her hands in his own to calm her down “Breathe” he instructed.

“This is real and I think that deep down, you know it. Think about it, Chloe. It makes sense, doesn’t it? Everything that I’ve told you is the truth and it explains all of the weird things that go on when I’m around. Please, Chloe, this will all be so much easier for you if you believe me”

“I- I do. I do believe you” she said with a stutter and then with a deep sigh said “besides, the wings coming out of my back are pretty undeniable proof if I didn’t believe you already.”

“Excellent. Well that makes what I’m about to show you a tad anticlimactic” he began, still holding on to her hands to comfort her. “I was planning on showing you after we finished our case, hell, I was planning on showing you the night that I got knocked out but you know, best laid plans and all that” he said laughing nervously.

Lucifer took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and when he opened his eyes he willed his devil face and angel wings to become visible at the same time. Earlier he had considered only showing her his wings so that he wouldn’t scare her away but after thinking long and hard about it, he decided that only showing her part of who he really is would be like a lie of omission; and he was done holding back the truth from Chloe. He was ready to be completely honest with her.

“Well. This is me” he said with his true form exposed as he stared into Chloe’s eyes, a look of vulnerability on his marred face.

“May I…” she asked reaching out as if to touch him and he gave a small nod in reply. At first he thought that she was going to touch his wings as he couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to touch his grotesque face so when she did just that, he let out a small gasp of surprise.

Chloe tenderly caressed his devilish features in her hands, for once feeling solid proof under her hands that everything Lucifer had said to her since the moment they met was the truth.

“Thank you for showing me” Chloe said, dropping her hands from his face as Lucifer put away his devil face and brought back the one that Chloe was used to.

“So uh, how do I put these things away?” Chloe asked awkwardly after the moment that the two had just shared.

“Right, okay, just follow my lead and I’ll put mine away and talk you through how to do it. Ready?” he asked.

“Uh huh” she said with a nod.

“Alright, take a deep breath and close your eyes, this should help you for the first few times until you get the hang of it” he instructed and watched her as she complied. “Now concentrate your thoughts on the point where your wings connect to your back and visualize them folding away just like a bird’s wings would and then think about them disappearing into nothingness” he instructed in a level voice. At first, Chloe’s wings didn’t budge as she furrowed her brow and scrunched up her face in concentration.

“Come on, Chloe, I know you can do this. Just imagine them folding away and then fading into oblivion.” 

At his urging, the tips of Chloe’s glimmering white wings began to twitch slightly and after a few more moments of concentration, the wings folded up and became invisible. 

“Incredible” Chloe whispered as she spun around unencumbered as Lucifer tucked away his wings too.

“Yes you are” Lucifer complimented, never once looking away from her.

“This is all so crazy” Chloe said in amazement “Okay, so angels, demons, heaven, hell and… God are all real?” She questioned with a nervous laugh at the end. “What else is real, unicorns? Fairies? Dragons?”

“No, no, and no. I’m afraid that the world isn’t quite as magical as some humans believe it to be and before you ask, no the Loch Ness Monster isn’t real either” he teased, falling back into old patterns with her again.

“So how does it all work? How many angels and demons are on Earth and how does one travel between heaven, hell and Earth” she asked as they walked over to Lucifer’s couch and took a seat, settling in for a long day of illuminating conversation.

“The only angel here on Earth besides myself is Amenadiel and the only demon on Earth is Maze. All of the other demons are down in hell and all of my angelic brothers and sisters are up in the Silver City, or heaven as you would call it, sitting on their feathered arses” he finished bitterly, his resentment for his siblings clear.

“Maze is a demon, I let a demon babysit my daughter” Chloe said as the insanity of the whole situation sunk in.

“I assure you, detective, that your daughter was never in any danger. Maze and all of the demons for that matter are completely loyal to me and would never harm the offspring of someone that I… instructed them not to harm” he finished weakly, obviously changing the last part of his sentence. “Besides, the legions of demons and myself are in the business of punishing the guilty and your spawn is about as annoyingly innocent as they come.”

Satisfied with his answer, Chloe continued to probe him “You said earlier that Linda Martin also knows that you’re the devil, how long has she known and does anybody else know?”

“Doctor Linda is the only other human that knows what I am. I showed her my face around Halloween last year after she insisted that I did or else she couldn’t keep seeing me as a patient. You and the good Doctor are the only two humans that have proof that I am who I say I am but obviously Maze, Amenadiel and my mom, who took Charlotte Richards’ body all knew as well.”

“Yeah, what was up with that whole Charlotte Richards is my mom/stepmom/not related to me at all thing? I never really got that.” 

“Alright, it’s a bit confusing but I’m sure you can keep up” he said with a smile. “So my mother is the goddess of all creation and shortly after the whole debacle with Malcolm, she escaped hell. When Malcolm shot and killed me, I made a deal with my Dad, that I would do anything he asked and be the son he always wanted as long as He protected you” he paused for a moment here when she gently put her hand on top of his in a show of gratitude and looked into his warm brown eyes but didn’t say anything.

“My Dad’s half of the deal was that I had to find mom and bring her back to hell. Now my mother, being a goddess, doesn’t have a solid form so she had to assume the body of a recently deceased human. The body that she took was that of Charlotte Richards, who had just died courtesy of a screwdriver to the back of the neck. For the last 8 months, that was my mother possessing Charlotte’s body but when she fell off the Santa Monica Pier, I opened a hole to another dimension using my sister’s blade and sent my mother away and when she left Charlotte’s body, I assumed that she would be dead but instead the real Charlotte Richards was alive and well inside her own body with no recollection of the past 8 months.”

“Wow, you were right, that was pretty confusing but I think I kept up with you for the most part but what was that bit about ‘your sister’s blade’”? Chloe asked trying to sort through all of this new information.

“Right, my sister Azrael, the Angel of Death, has a blade that is incredibly powerful which she uses to sever souls from their bodies upon death and when combined with two other pieces, it becomes the Flaming Sword, which is even more powerful and when wielded by the right person, yours truly” he said pointing to himself “it can cut through just about anything, including the world itself, so I did just that and sent my mom into the void to create a new world without my father.”

“You said that you and Amenadiel are the only angels here on earth and you mentioned that you have a sister, Azrael, how many angels are there and are you related to all of them?” 

“I suppose that I am at least partially related to all of the angels in heaven but I only consider archangels to be my siblings and there are, well were, 7 of us. Father was always fond of that number for some reason” he mused.

“Am.. Am I an angel now?” she questioned hesitantly.

“Well, frankly, I don’t know, my dear” he said honestly “I know that you were born human, despite the fact that you are a miracle, whose existence was influenced by angels so I want to say that you are still a human but…” he trailed off.

“But?” Chloe echoed.

“Your aura is fluffier now”

“I have a ‘fluffy aura’? What the hell does that mean?” she questioned defensively. 

“Well, angels can sense the energy that living entities give off and the energy that emanates off your body used to be smooth, like most human’s auras, but now it’s a fluffy looking aura, just like the auras of angels, so that’s why I say ‘I don’t know’ because I truly don’t know if that’s enough to make you an angel.”

After a long moment of silence, Chloe’s expression turned blank and she said,

“Lucifer, will you do something for me?” 

“Anything” he responded.

“I want you to cut my wings off” she said without emotion.


	5. Decisions and 'Dates'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deviated from my original outline but I'm pleased with how it turned out. I did a lot of research about the Santa Monica pier for this chapter including looking up what a Whac-a-mole taco is! Enjoy

“I want you to cut my wings off.” 

Lucifer’s face fell when she uttered those words. He was under the impression that she was starting to accept everything that was going on so her request took him completely by surprise.

“Detective, what do you mean you want me to cut them off?” he questioned, dumbfounded. 

“I mean that I don’t want to be an angel. Hell, I don’t even want to be a ‘miracle’ or whatever I am. I just want to be plain old Chloe Jane Decker, cop, single mother and ordinary human. I can accept that all of this supernatural weirdness is a part of your life, a part of who you are, but I don’t want it to be who I am. I mean, what would Trixie think if she found out her mother was suddenly an angel?”

“First of all, I don’t even know if having wings and a fluffy aura is enough to make you an angel, and second of all, your daughter would think that you were cool, for once if she found out that you were an angel” he teased.

“I’m serious, Lucifer. I don’t want to be some sort of supernatural being, it’s hard enough already for me to accept all of this” she said as she motioned her hands vaguely between Lucifer and the rest of the room. “Besides, you said that you cut your wings off when you first got to Los Angeles so what’s the big deal? Why can’t I just get rid of them and have everything go back to normal?”

“The big deal, is that cutting off my wings was one of the most painful experiences of my entire existence and that’s including my fall from heaven” he said with a grimace, beginning to get slightly frustrated by now. “The pain from cutting off angel wings is so excruciating, that I would only consider inflicting that level of pain on the most depraved souls down in hell. I can’t fathom causing such pain to souls that might deserve it, much less someone I care about.”

“I’m a lot stronger than I look” she scoffed. “You said it yourself, I can handle anything so if you don’t help me get rid of them, I’ll do it myself, or I’ll get Maze to help me” she said as she ignored the look of hurt in his eyes.

“You most certainly will not. I will not allow Mazikeen to help you in any way. I forbid it” he fumed.

“You are such a hypocrite, Lucifer Morningstar! You cut off your wings the second you get to Earth and burn them, and yet you have the nerve to stop me from doing the same?”

“I was wrong, okay!?!” he shouted in desperation “I was wrong to cut my wings off and I know that now. I regret severing my wings when I came to Earth. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do to make sure that I couldn’t go back to hell but after seeing the pain that I caused to myself and others, I realize that it was the wrong move. Now that I have been given a second chance with this new pair of wings, I intend to keep them, and I think that you should keep yours too. I know that you think they’re a burden now, but I think that once you get used to them, you’ll find that they have a number of benefits. I know that I can’t stop you if you really want to go through with this, but as a friend, I can give you a little bit of friendly advice” he continued with a tremendous amount of gravitas, “Don’t. Please” he said with the same inflection as the day when she first discovered his wing scars.

“You really don’t want me to do this, do you?” she said, her tone becoming softer than it was earlier. He just shook his head as he looked at her with his sad eyes, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Alright, fine, you win. I’ll keep them. For now,” she said with a resigned sigh.

“Thank you, Chloe, and I promise that we will get to the bottom of this and if you still want to get rid of them afterwards, then I’ll find a way to help you without causing you any pain” 

“Okay” Chloe agreed “You’ve got yourself a deal” she said smiling at the end.

“Ohhhh, making a deal with the devil? Are you sure you want to do that?” he said; the playful nature once again returning to his voice.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I actually happen to be pretty good friends with the devil and I have it on good authority that he always holds up his end of the bargain” she said facetiously.

The two just stared at each other for a lingering moment smiling until Lucifer finally broke the silence.

“Right, well, what do you want to do for the rest of the… afternoon?” he asked glancing at his clock to see that they had spent the entire morning talking. 

“We should probably get back to work. We do have a case to solve after all and I don’t want them to worry about me back at the precinct”

“I already called in sick for you for the rest of the day, they aren’t expecting you back at work until tomorrow and I know that it’s Detective Douche’s turn to spend time with your offspring so you can’t use that as an excuse either. Come on, detective, play hooky with me” he said with a seductive smirk.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked hesitantly, mulling over his offer 

“Let’s go somewhere. Get out of this stuffy penthouse and go have some fun and forget about all this angel business. What do you say, detective? Will you come with me?”

“Well… I have been wanting to go down to the Santa Monica Pier to ride the rollercoaster and play those games on the boardwalk ever since our last case there…” she suggested.

“That’s it, detective, give in to what you desire” he joked.

“You’re such a bad influence on me” she said with a laugh as they walked to the elevator together.

They rode the elevator down to the lowest level where his car was parked and jumped into Lucifer’s black corvette. During the drive to the pier, they didn’t talk at all about angels, demons, or anything else supernatural. Instead, Lucifer turned on the radio and snuck glances at Chloe as she looked out the window, singing the songs lightly under her breath. When they arrived at the pier, Lucifer got out of the car first and ran around to open the door for Chloe. 

If Chloe didn’t know any better, she would have thought that they were going on a date, but she knew that it wasn’t. She was well aware that as much as Lucifer liked to joke about sleeping with her, he wasn’t interested in having a relationship with her, and she was okay with that. 

No, this wasn’t a date, they were just two friends having a fun afternoon to forget about the craziness that is their lives right now. Chloe was happy to just be friends with Lucifer and it didn’t bother her at all that he didn’t want anything more. At least that was what she told herself. 

“What would you like to do first?” Lucifer questioned as they walked up to the boardwalk.

“I haven’t been on a rollercoaster in ages, Trixie is too scared of them so we never even come down here.”

“Your daughter, scared of something? I find that hard to believe” he said with a chuckle.

“I know! She isn’t scared of the devil himself, but an amusement park ride terrifies her” Chloe exclaimed.

Of course, Lucifer insisted on buying her ticket, saying something along the lines of ‘it’s only money’ when Chloe complained and then got all huffy when he saw how long the line was.

“This won’t do, I may be immortal but I can’t be wasting my life standing in line. Excuse me, pardon me” he said as he started weaving his way through people to get to the front of the line, charming anyone that protested with his mojo.

“Lucifer, stop” she said grabbing his hand to hold him back. “I thought we were going to be humans for the afternoon, and normal humans, aren’t able to mojo their way to the front of the line” Chloe scolded him.

“Very well, detective” Lucifer said with a sigh, returning to their place in line.

Lucifer complained and grumbled under his breath the whole time but waited his turn in line. When they finally made it to the front of the line, Lucifer handed the attendant their tickets and took their seats on the ride. As the rollercoaster made its way around the tracks, Chloe screamed and laughed as Lucifer smiled as he looked at her having fun.

When they got off the ride, they found their picture that the camera on the ride automatically takes and Lucifer began to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Detective, your face!” he wheezed as he pointed at the goofy face she was making in the picture, obviously caught off guard when the photo was taken. “Oh, I have got to buy this” he said whipping out his wallet.

“Lucifer” she groaned, slightly embarrassed by the photo, but she had to admit, the photo could’ve been worse. While she is making a funny face with windblown hair in it, Lucifer is looking over at her with an expression of awe on his face. Chloe can’t it explain it but something about his expression in the picture made her want to buy the picture for herself if he wasn’t going to already. 

As Lucifer tucked the picture away safely into his suit jacket pocket they walked across the pier to where the arcade games were housed.

“Come on, I bet I’ll beat you at skee-ball” Chloe said as she bumped into his shoulder with her own as they walked side by side.

“Oh, you’re on” he replied competitively.

Chloe beat Lucifer 5 games out of 7 at skee-ball but when Lucifer challenged her to air hockey, he beat her 2 games out of 3. They continued to play games at the arcade until it was time for dinner. Lucifer bought them both some Whac-a-mole tacos and as they ate their food, they both forgot about all the recent developments in their lives and just enjoyed themselves. 

“Okay, Lucifer, it’s starting to get dark, we should probably get going” Chloe said as they finished their meal.

“Aw, come on, detective, one more ride” he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes

“Ugh, fine, you’re worse than my daughter” she said giving in to his begging.

Lucifer chose the Pacific Wheel as their last ride and when they got in line, the sun was starting to set, sending beams of light glittering off the ocean in a breath-taking fashion. When they got to the front of the line, Lucifer began to talk up the Ferris wheel.

“You’re going to love it, detective, it’s absolutely gorgeous at this time of day” he boasted.

Chloe just hummed noncommittally in response. She was sure that it was beautiful, but it’s not like she had never seen the sun set over the ocean before, she did live in LA after all. When they got to the top of the wheel, she found out that he was, indeed, correct; the view was simply stunning.

“Wow, LA looks so different from this high up, it’s beautiful” she said gazing over her city in amazement.

“As beautiful as it is from up here, this is still nothing compared to flying” he commented.

“I know we’re supposed to be acting like humans and not talking about anything supernatural, but what is it like?” she asked tentatively.

“Flying is one of the best feelings in the world, after sex of course” he amended. 

“Of course” she agreed flippantly. “But seriously, what did it feel like?”

“The feeling of the wind in your hair and feathers is unlike anything you’ve ever felt, the sensation of soaring high above everyone else, looking down over the rest of the world is very… freeing” he finished, the awe in his voice apparent. “It’s one of the feelings I missed the most after I cut my wings off. I could show you some time, if you’d like” he said uncertainly.

“I’d like that.” Chloe said simply with a reassuring smile.

When they got off the Pacific Wheel they headed back to Lucifer’s car and he drove her home and walked her to her front door.

“What? No goodnight kiss?” he said cheekily.

“Goodnight, Lucifer” she said with a sigh before compromising and giving him a hug goodnight, her head tucked firmly under his chin, as she reminded herself, not for the first time that night, that it wasn’t a date and that he was just a friend. She went inside and shut the door behind her, leaving Lucifer standing outside on her porch.

“Goodnight, detective” he said wistfully to the closed door walking back to his car and driving off into the night.

When he got back home, he carefully took the photo from the roller coaster out of his suit jacket and put it in a frame right next to his bed. Chloe’s goofy face in the picture was the last thing he looked at before drifting off to sleep.


	6. The Second Unexpected Side Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get back to work for Luci and Chloe.

“Hey, Chloe, good to have you back, you feeling better?” asked Dan as he walked through the precinct towards Chloe’s desk.

“Yeah, I’m feeling much better, must’ve been a 24-hour thing” Chloe lied smoothly. Lucifer and her had agreed that it would be better if everyone at the precinct thought that Chloe was sick instead of knowing the truth; that Chloe was shot and magically got better without having to go to the hospital, gaining a set of wings in the process.

“Yeah, the flu can be a real bitch, I’m glad you’re better now though” Dan said.

“Yeah, me too” Chloe agreed. “Hey, have you seen Lucifer?” she asked.

“No, I don’t think he’s come in yet today” Dan said, but just as he uttered those words, Lucifer rounded the corner of the precinct and made a beeline for Chloe’s desk.

“Speak of the devil” Chloe said, smiling at her little joke.

“Good morning, Detective Douche,” he said addressing Dan quickly “detective” he said turning to Chloe, his tone softening as he lingered on the word.

“Good morning, Lucifer” she greeted him, thinking about how much has changed since the last time he walked into the precinct and greeted her. Realizing that she was staring at him without saying anything for an inappropriate amount of time, she quickly glanced away from Lucifer over to Dan and saw that he was looking between the two of them uncomfortably.

“Uh, where are we on the Dirks case?” Chloe said shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

“Well, we didn’t find any fingerprints on the bullet casings that the officers found at the scene; did you ever find that missing casing when you and Lucifer searched Jessica’s apartment?”

“Nope, the search was a bust, a waste of time, pointless, we got nothing” Chloe said quickly.

“O-kay…” Dan said slowly, picking up her weirdness “Anyways, I ran the husband’s financials but nothing stood out. He made a withdrawal of $3,000 two days before the murder but that wasn’t abnormal for him. He regularly made withdrawals of that much or more. These hedge fund guys throw money around like that all the time.” 

“Has Jeremy been brought in for questioning yet?” Chloe asked

“Yes, he was brought in yesterday but he wasn’t much help. As you know, he was out of town at the time of the murder and he seemed pretty devastated by her death so I would start looking into other suspects if I were you.” Dan suggested.

“Have you gone through the victim’s phone records yet?”

“Uh not yet” Dan said sheepishly “I’ll go do that. Right now,” he said scurrying off to his desk, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone.

“It doesn’t make any sense” Chloe said under her breath as she flipped through the case file.

“What doesn’t, luv?” Lucifer asked. 

“Well the neighbors didn’t hear anything and Jessica Dirks was shot three times in the chest. That led me to believe that either the killer used a silencer on the gun or she has the most unobservant neighbors ever. The striations on the bullet here-” she said pointing to a photo of the recovered bullets from the autopsy report. “lead me to believe that the former option is correct. The silencer screams ‘contract killer’ to me but then that got me thinking, what kind of contract killer uses a silencer but doesn’t know to pick up their bullet casings?”

“That’s an excellent bit of detective work, Sherlock” Lucifer complimented.

“Sherlock? You’re the one with British accent” Chloe teased

Lucifer gave her a big smile, admiring her playful attitude.

“How are you doing, detective?” he asked with concern in his voice.

“You mean how am I doing since the last time I saw you, less than 12 hours ago?” Chloe asked lightly.

“I mean how are your wings? No pain or problems with them?” he clarified, not noticing Dan approaching them.

“Did he just say ‘how are your wings?’?” Dan asked hesitantly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Dan, he said ‘how are things?’” Chloe said as convincingly as possible.

“Things are good, Lucifer. They’re really good, no complaints” Chloe said, the other meaning of her words evident to him.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that your things are good” Lucifer responded knowingly.

“Alright, well, I ran the phone records like you asked and it turns out that the last four phone calls that Jessica received all came from the same number” Dan explained, changing the subject back to their case.

“And whose number is that?” asked Chloe 

“The number belongs to one Amanda Bentley” Dan explained, reading from his notes.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go talk to her” said Chloe, wanting to solve this case and find the bastard who shot her as soon as possible.

“Here’s the address” said Dan, ripping off a sheet of paper from his notepad.

“Thanks” said Chloe simply snatching the sheet of paper from him and grabbing her car keys off her desk. “Let’s go, Lucifer” she said walking quickly towards the elevator, Lucifer following closely behind.

 

“What, Lucifer?” Chloe asked as they were driving to Amanda Bentley’s house after feeling his eyes on her for the last few minutes.

“We’re going to catch the man who shot you” declared Lucifer simply.

“I hope you’re right” said Chloe, her grip tightening on the steering wheel in frustration.

“I know that we will, detective because even though my powers don’t work on you, I know that you really want to get this guy and when you want something as badly as you want this, you don’t accept your fate, you make it happen” Lucifer complimented.

“Thank you” she said quietly, accepting the compliment. Chloe had noticed that Lucifer had been a lot more mature lately, not picking fights with Dan every chance he got or making as many sexual innuendos as he normally does, he still made a few but Chloe found them charming now, rather than annoying. Chloe realized that she liked this new change in Lucifer, even if she was unsure of what brought it on.

“Here we are” she said as they pulled up to Amanda Bentley’s house. It was a nice house, modern looking, probably built recently and in this part of town, that type of house had to be insanely expensive, which suggested that the Bentleys had money.

When they knocked on the door, a young blonde woman wearing expensive sunglasses, probably in her late twenties or early thirties answered the door. She had a small white dog tucked under her arm that was barking incessantly at them.

“Cut it out, Chewy!” the woman screamed at the dog that Chloe was pretty sure was a Maltese. 

“How can I help you?” asked the woman.

“Hi, Amanda Bentley? LAPD we have a few questions about Jessica Dirks” Chloe said as she flashed her badge.

“Yes, come in, I heard about what happened to Jessica, it’s terrible” Amanda said, letting them into her house, not bothering to lock the door behind her. They proceeded through the extravagant foyer into the living room where they all took a seat.

“You were the last person to call Jessica before her death, do you have any idea what happened to her?” asked Chloe, getting down to business.

“Jessica was my best friend, we went to yoga together every Tuesday and Thursday and then went to Starbucks afterwards” Amanda explained, beginning to tear up.

“I’m sure it must be hard for you but do you know if Jessica had any enemies?” Chloe asked before Amanda could further delve into her daily routine.

“Just the barista at Starbucks” she explained “One time he got her order wrong and Jessica got a little angry and may have lost her temper and dumped the drink on him. Since then, he’s always had it out for her.”

“Okay, is there anyone else you can think of that might have wanted to harm Mrs. Dirks?” Chloe questioned, not thinking that a barista could be angry enough to kill Jessica.  
“No, everyone liked Jessica, she was amazing. I miss her so much” said Amanda, breaking down in tears for her friend, the Maltese howling along with its owner.

Chloe didn’t think that Amanda was capable of killing Jessica and besides, the person who shot her on that roof was clearly a man, but she wanted to be sure that her intentions were pure. Chloe gave Lucifer a look signaling him to do his eye mojo thing on her.

“Amanda, dear” he said getting her attention, and when she made eye contact with him, he continued “What is it that you truly desire?”

“I, I want…” she started.

“Yes?” he said trying to draw it out of her.

“I want my friend back!” she wailed through tears. 

Chloe was beginning to think that coming here was a waste of time. They hadn’t learned anything useful from Amanda except that she was a good friend. When Amanda went to the bathroom to freshen up, Chloe and Lucifer heard her Maltese going berserk in the front entryway. Soon after, they heard the front door open and a loud bang of a gun going off. Immediately they went to investigate, Chloe drawing her gun as they approached the bathroom in the foyer and found Amanda’s lifeless body, oozing blood out of a bullet wound in her neck. The pure white dog, Chewy she had called it, lapping at the blood, fur now stained red.

“You again?” they heard a voice say as it rounded the corner of the hall. “You’re supposed to be dead, I shot you” said the same masked man from the roof, addressing Chloe and wielding the same gun and wearing the same ski mask as before.

“Freeze, dirtbag!” Chloe commanded, gun trained directly at the perp’s heart. “Drop your weapon or I drop you” she threatened. Lucifer was right about to intercede to deescalate the situation when the masked man quickly raised his gun in one swift motion, now aimed directly at Chloe’s head and pulled the trigger. For the second time that day, the resounding boom of a gunshot filled the hallway.


	7. Experimenting with Immortality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter by far. I think you'll see why.

“No!” Lucifer cried out, trying to jump in front of Chloe to protect her, but it was already too late. The shot rang out and the bullet hit Chloe squarely in the forehead. Lucifer looked over at her and expected to see her lying dead on the ground but instead the bullet had bounced off Chloe, not even leaving a scratch and was rolling around on the ground in front of her, flattened, as if it had been fired into a steel wall. Chloe blinked a few times in shock and Lucifer looked at her, mouth agape in surprise.

“What the…?” the shooter said in disbelief, drawing their attention. Chloe walked up to him and easily took the gun out of his hand and dropped it on the ground, the shooter so surprised that he didn’t even try to resist. Chloe pulled the ski mask from over his face and patted him down to make sure he didn’t have any other weapons on him. While she was patting his front pocket, she found his wallet with ID in it. Criminals are getting dumber and dumber these days Chloe thought as she took out his ID and saw that his name was Ernesto Sanchez. Now that his mask was off, Chloe could see that he had dark skin and dark hair that matched the picture on his ID. He appeared to be Latino and he had tattoos on his neck of local gang symbols that Chloe recognized.

Chloe began to handcuff him as she read his Miranda rights.

“Ernesto Sanchez, you’re under arrest for the murder of Amanda Bentley and suspected murder of Jessica Dirks” she began “you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?”

“Yeah” he responded, slightly dazed. 

They brought him into the precinct for questioning and he soon confessed to his crimes, knowing that they had him dead to rights. He agreed to tell them who hired him to kill Jessica and silence Amanda in exchange for a reduced sentence. His lawyer drew up the agreement and Dan was running it by the DA while Chloe and Lucifer were waiting for him to return.

“It looks like you were right” Lucifer said.

“About what?” Chloe asked.

“Your hunch about him being a sloppy contract killer” Lucifer said. “Ernesto was hired to kill Mrs. Dirks and he was in a gang, correct? Which explains why he was chosen to pull the trigger and why he wasn’t more professional and forgot to pick up his bullet casings.”

“Yeah, Ernesto is a member of Los Sureños gang, which is known for their willingness to commit homicide among other things. That explains why he was chosen to kill Jessica but I still don’t know by whom. As far as I can tell, Jessica didn’t have any enemies, much less someone that would go to the trouble of hiring Ernesto to kill her. I guess we’ll just have to wait for him to flip on his employer.”

“Listen, detective, I think that we should do a little experimenting after work to find out why you’re immune to bullets now, and what other powers came with those wings” Lucifer said lowering his voice so that no one else would hear them.

“I couldn’t agree more” Chloe said honestly, wondering herself why that bullet bounced off her without leaving so much as a scratch.

“Bad news, guys” Dan said as he walked over to where the two of them were standing. “Ernesto’s lawyer tried to cut a deal with the DA giving Ernesto full immunity for both murders but obviously the DA wasn’t going for it since he had a dozen priors and was caught red-handed for the second murder. It could be a while before the DA and Ernesto’s lawyer iron out the details of a new deal so we’re stuck until then.”

“Alright, Dan, I want you to keep looking into Ernesto, go through his financials and find out where exactly the money that he was paid for the two jobs came from and hopefully that will lead us directly to who hired him.” Chloe instructed. 

“On it!” Dan said as he began walking away towards his computer to do just that.

“Until Dan comes back with those financials or Ernesto decides to start talking, I don’t think there’s anything else for us to do here” Chloe said as she turned Lucifer “So do you want to get out of here early?” 

“Oh, detective, I thought you’d never ask” he responded enthusiastically.

“Where should we go to… you know… experiment” she finished with a whisper, looking around nervously to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation.

“Do you remember the warehouse that had the container I stored my old wings in?” Lucifer asked.

“Yeah, I remember where it is.”

“Well they’re out of business now so the warehouse is abandoned; a perfect spot for our purposes. Do you want to meet me there in say… 20 minutes?” he asked looking at the clock to see how bad traffic would be at this time of day.

“Wait, why can’t we just drive together?” she asked.

“Because I need to pick up a few things first” he said mysteriously.

“Twenty minutes, detective” he said over his shoulder as he started walking away.

 

Approximately 20 minutes later Lucifer arrived at the derelict warehouse that used to house his wings, carrying a knife roll bag that he had borrowed Maze. Inside the roll, there were knives made in a variety of shapes and metal types. He also brought a surveyor’s wheel used for measuring distances with him.

“Ah, detective, I’m glad you found the place alright” he greeted Chloe when she walked through the door to the warehouse, now emptied of all its containers, it was a vast expanse of concrete and empty space.

“Okay, where do we begin?” Chloe asked hesitantly.

“Shall we start with the painful stuff? Get that out of the way first?” he asked as he unrolled the set of knives.

“Sure” Chloe agreed.

“Alright, let’s start with stainless steel” he said as he handed Chloe a knife. She was hesitant to intentionally cut herself so at first, she applied only a slight pressure but when she didn’t feel any pain, she pushed harder, digging the blade into her hand only to find that it wouldn’t pierce her skin. 

“Amazing” whispered Lucifer as he witnessed what was unfolding in front of him.

He proceeded to hand her knives made of different metals and alloys only to have the same result. It was like she was dragging a blade across concrete; no matter how hard she pressed she couldn’t even make an indentation on her skin. Finally, when he got to Maze’s demon blade, he handed it to her slowly.

“Be a bit more careful with this one” he warned.

She heeded his advice and instead of dragging it across her skin, she just barely touched the tip of the blade and pricked her finger. Chloe sucked in a gasp of air when she felt pain and saw that the weapon had drawn blood.

“Interesting” Lucifer mused as he took the blade back from her and putting it away. “I wonder…” he trailed off as he grabbed a sharp ceramic knife from the roll and proceeded to prick his finger, the blade easily slicing through the skin, causing him to bleed.

“Nope, nope, I was wrong” he said as he shook his hand, trying to stop the bleeding. “I thought that I may have gotten my invincibility back due to your… changed circumstances but apparently not” he explained. “How is it fair that she’s invincible when she’s around me but I’m not” he said angrily looking up at the ceiling, directing the question at his Father.

“Okay, so we’ve established that I can only be hurt by supernatural blades, what next?” questioned Chloe.

“Now let’s find out exactly how far away you have to be for me to regain my invulnerability” he said as he grabbed his surveyor’s wheel and one of the knives. Lucifer and Chloe walked in opposite directions of the massive warehouse. When they were about 100 yards away from each other, Lucifer pricked his finger and drew blood. He tried again at 200 yards only to have the same result. When he reached the end of the warehouse, he started walking outside until he was 300 yards away from Chloe and then tried to cut himself but this time the skin wouldn’t break. Slowly he walked closer to Chloe in from 300 yards with the knife pressed into his hand. Finally, at a certain distance away, the skin gave in and Lucifer marked the spot on the floor where it happened.

“Okay, stay where you are” he shouted across the warehouse as he began to walk his surveyor’s wheel in a straight line towards her. When he arrived at the spot where she was standing, he looked down at the reading on the wheel.

“252 yards” he said “That’s the magic number.”

“Good to know” said Chloe “Now what?” she questioned.

“I think it’s time for that flying lesson I promised you” he said with a smile “Come on, let’s go up to the roof” he said as he grabbed her hand to drag her along.

“Wait, won’t someone see us up there?” she said nervously, halting in her tracks

“Don’t worry about it, hardly anyone works in this part of town after this warehouse and a few others got shut down” he said as he pulled at her arm.

“Wait, Lucifer, I- I’m scared” she admitted.

“Chloe” he said tenderly “you have nothing to be afraid of, I won’t let anything bad happen to you up there, I promise, and if it’s too much for you, we can come back and try again another day.” 

“You promise?” she asked shyly.

“Yes, you have my word” he said solemnly.

Satisfied with his answer, Chloe let him lead her up the staircase that led to the flat roof of the warehouse.

“Alright first, let’s practice bringing out your wings” he said “Eventually, putting away and taking out your wings will be as easy as breathing, but for the first few times, you need to focus your thoughts on the wings appearing out of your back and unfolding” 

Chloe closed her eyes and followed the sound of his voice trying to make her wings materialize but to no avail.

“Lucifer, I can’t” she said in defeat.

“Yes you can, detective. May I?” he asked as he motioned to the back of her shirt. She gave a nod in permission and he lifted up the back of her shirt, slowly running his hands down her spine and massaging her back muscles.

“Focus” he whispered in her ear as he continued his rubbing. He must’ve hit just the right spot because Chloe’s thoughts definitely weren’t on anything angelic or pure at that moment when her wings burst from her back in all their glory.

“See? I knew you could do it, you just needed to relax a little” Lucifer said cheerily. “Alright, now I want you to practice hiding and revealing your wings until you don’t even have to think about it” Lucifer coached.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Chloe was able to follow his instructions and produce or get rid of her wings with minimal effort. 

“You’re a fast learner” he complimented.

“I guess I just have a great teacher” she said with a smile. He stared at her for a beat before continuing.

“Erm, okay next I want you to try to move your wings independently and together without leaving the roof, like this—” he said as he gently grabbed the top of one of her wings and then the other, moving them in small circles, careful not to damage any of her incredibly soft feathers. He worked her through a range of motions until she had mastered them all. 

“You’re doing great, darling” he said after she got the motions down “now I want you to try jumping and flapping your wings so that you hover in the air.” 

This next progression was particularly difficult for Chloe as it was a completely foreign feeling. It took her multiple attempts of flapping but going nowhere before she was finally able to maintain a hover over the rooftop. 

“You’re a natural!” he remarked once she had it down. “Now all that’s left is the actual flying. I want you to walk over to the edge of the roof and jump off and forget all of the mechanics that I just taught you.”

“What!?! I’ll fall down and die!” she protested.

“Chloe, I’ll catch you if you’re going to fall but I think you’re ready. It’s time for the baby bird to leave the nest” he joked. Chloe was still hesitant but she trusted him so she slowly stepped over to the edge of the roof and peered down at the ground below her. She was starting to feel dizzy and lightheaded and then she lost her balance and fell off the roof, sinking like a stone. 

Not even a half second later Lucifer was jumping off the roof after her.

“Chloe!” he shouted after her.

Luckily, Lucifer was a fast flyer because he caught up to Chloe in record time and scooped her into his arms before she could hit the ground and flew them both back up to the roof.

“Are you okay?” he asked, setting her down.

“I’m- I’m fine” she said as she regained her footing.

“Do you want to try again?” he asked gently.

“Not really, but I feel like I have to” she replied honestly 

“No one is making you do anything, Chloe, we can stop at any time you want”

“No, I have to do it, we’ve made so much progress today, I can’t give up now” Chloe said with a newfound determination in her voice.

Clearing her mind of everything, she focused solely on the task at hand. After she worked up the courage, she took a running start and leapt off the building flapping her wings vigorously. This time, instead of falling to the ground, she got enough lift to stay up in the air.

“I’m doing it!” she announced proudly with a smile.

“I never doubted you could” Lucifer said as he flew up to join her. They circled the warehouse a few times together before gaining some altitude. Chloe’s flying was very clumsy at first, wobbling this way and that and gliding laterally in jerky movements.

“My goodness, you’re like the angelic equivalent of a newborn deer,” Lucifer teased. 

“I’m sorry that I can’t be as graceful as you, Mr. I’m-good-at-everything-and-have-had-thousands-of-years-of-experience” she ribbed back.

Eventually, Chloe appeared at least a little more coordinated and by then, the sun was starting to set. 

“Come on, let’s go over the city, it’ll be gorgeous, trust me!” he shouted and she followed his lead. They flew together for a while until they had a spectacular view of the skyscrapers in downtown Los Angeles.

“Wow! It’s so beautiful,” Chloe commented as she saw LA from this perspective for the first time.

“Indeed” Lucifer said, staring at Chloe instead of the city below.

“You were right, this is even more stunning than it looked on top of the Pacific Wheel” Chloe admitted. The sun was setting in a way that made the ocean look glassy as the light sparkled off its surface. It was simply mesmerizing.

“Come on, I’ll race you back to Lux” Lucifer challenged her

“Oh, you’re on!” she said darting past him, getting an unfair head start. 

Despite Chloe’s reservations about having wings at first, she had to admit that this was pretty damn cool and she realized that there was no one else that she would rather have with her right now than Lucifer. She realized that he was always there to catch her, both metaphorically and literally now, and he was also a fantastic coach, incredibly patient, forgiving, and kind. It was in that moment, flying high above the Los Angeles skyline, laughing and racing Lucifer through the dusky sky that Chloe realized she was in love with Lucifer Morningstar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has left me comments and kudos. I really appreciate your feedback and support :)


	8. Relationship Revelations

That night, Chloe barely got any sleep, consumed with thoughts of Lucifer and the revelation that she had about him while they were flying. She was in love with him. Chloe always knew that Lucifer was a good partner and friend. She knew that she liked to be around him, and usually missed him when he was gone and she knew that there was an undeniable connection between them but she never put two and two together until last night when she realized that what she was feeling was love. And that terrified her. 

Chloe didn’t think that Lucifer felt the same way. Maybe he might’ve been close to having real feelings for her before the whole ‘Candy Morningstar’ debacle, but after that, Chloe knew that he was much more comfortable just being friends with her. So Chloe decided to repress her feelings as best she could and continue to just be friends and partners with Lucifer. Besides, they still had to solve the Dirks case and she didn’t need anything distracting her.

The next morning, Lucifer greeted her warmly as usual when he walked into the precinct.

“Hello, detective, how are we this fine morning?” 

“I’m fine” she said as emotionless as possible, unsure of how to act around him after her realization.

“Is everything alright?” Lucifer asked, picking up on her changed demeanor. 

“Yeah, it’s all good, I’m fine. I’m just focused on the case” she said flatly.

“Ah, okay” Lucifer said accepting her answer but when his hand brushed up against hers, she jumped back as if she had just been burned. He gave her a confused look at her odd behavior but decided to change the subject.

“Has our friend Ernesto started talking yet?” he asked.

“Not yet, they’re still trying to make a deal that they both can agree on” she explained.

“Hey guys, I got something” Dan said joining the group, carrying a manila folder. “I was able to track down the money that Ernesto was paid for killing Jessica. It was routed through a series of offshore accounts so it took me a while but eventually I was able to trace it back to Green Brook Associates, the hedge fund management firm where Jessica’s husband works. 

“Alright, let’s go bring him in” Chloe said, happy for a distraction to keep her from thinking about Lucifer.

“Already on it. I had unis stop by his office and pick him up for questioning. They should be bringing him in any minute now” Dan said looking at his watch.

“Good work, Dan” Chloe complimented genuinely, not noticing the look of jealousy cross Lucifer’s face at her words.

Shortly thereafter they looked over and saw two uniformed officers leading Jeremy Dirks to the interrogation room.

“I’ll let you two do the honors” Dan offered as he motioned for them to go into the interrogation room after Jeremy.

Chloe and Lucifer took their seats across from Jeremy and began questioning him.

“Why did you have your wife killed, Mr. Dirks” said Chloe, coming out of the gate strong to try to intimidate him.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I loved my wife, I would never want to hurt her” he said defensively.

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that. If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s a liar so why don’t you just come out and tell us the truth?” Lucifer questioned, ramping up his mojo.

“I- I have nothing to say, I can’t help you” Jeremy protested, his voice faltering.

“Look, we traced the money back to you and we have the gang member you hired to pull the trigger, Ernesto Sanchez, in custody, ready to flip on you the second he gets a deal. Why don’t you save us a little time and just confess to it now, save us all some trouble” Chloe reasoned with him.

“I don’t have anything else to say to you people, I want my lawyer” Jeremy continued, denying any involvement.

“Come on, Jeremy. That’s not what you really want, is it? No, why don’t you tell me what it is that you actually desire?” Lucifer continued, and when he made eye contact with Jeremy, it finally started to work.

“I want… I want what’s mine. I want my money and Jessica was gonna take it from me. We had a prenup with an infidelity clause, I don’t know why I ever agreed to that but I did, and then Jessica caught me cheating on her with Amanda and threatened to divorce me. I only wanted the bitch as a trophy wife and she was gonna leave me and take everything.”

“So you had her killed and then went after Amanda to tie up loose ends, all while you were out of town so you had an alibi?” Chloe finished for him.

“Yeah, I mean, I earned that money and Jessica was gonna take what was mine and leave me with nothing. I had to do something so I found a low-level gang member that was willing to get rid of my problem for a reasonable price. The only problem was the idiot forgot to pick up his bullet casings so I sent him back to the apartment to pick them up. Then when I heard that the police were looking into Amanda, I knew I had to have her silenced as well or else she would lead you guys back to me. I wasn’t even that attached to that slut anyways, I was only cheating on Jessica with her because it was convenient.”

“Ok, I think we’ve heard enough” Chloe said, satisfied with his confession. Jeremy blinked and looked stunned that he had just admitted all that to the police but his confused expression only lasted so long before officers came into the room and took Jeremy away to a holding cell.

“Well, it looks like I was right” Lucifer complimented himself after Jeremy was taken away.

“About what?” Chloe questioned.

“Well, as I recall, I was adamant that the husband did it but you doubted me saying something along the lines of ‘Nice try, Lucifer, but the husband has an alibi’” Lucifer said, doing a bad impression of her voice for the last part.

“Huh, I guess you were right. Sorry for doubting you.” Chloe said, the tone of her voice flat, still suppressing her feelings and trying not to make things awkward around him.

“Detective, are you sure you’re alright? We just solved the case, why aren’t you happier?” 

“I am happy that we got the bad guy, I just didn’t get much sleep last night” she explained, which was partially true.

“Ah, thinking about me all night?” Lucifer teased. Chloe was startled by the accuracy of his assumption but didn’t let it show. “Anyways, at least let me take you out for a celebratory drink” Lucifer offered.

“No thanks, I’m not in the mood for a drink” Chloe said

“Well, it doesn’t have to be a drink” Lucifer amended, scrambling to get through to her somehow “We could grab a bite to eat, or a coffee, or you could come over to Lux and we could just hang out, it doesn’t even have to be at Lux, or we could go for a fly together” Lucifer desperately listed off ideas, wanting to spend time with her in some capacity outside of work. 

“Not tonight, Lucifer. Raincheck” Chloe declined, the look of disappointment on Lucifer’s face searing itself into Chloe’s memory.

“Okay, detective, I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked gently as if she might not even want to see him at work the next day.

“Of course, see you tomorrow, Lucifer” Chloe agreed as she walked out the door alone and drove towards her house.

Lucifer went back to Lux and poured himself a drink, feeling utterly alone. It wasn’t late enough for there to be any club-goers downstairs so he didn’t even have that to distract him. He wanted to talk to someone about Chloe and her odd behavior today but he didn’t know who. Dr. Martin had told him that she was booked with other patients for the rest of the week and couldn’t see him until their next scheduled session and Maze was out of town on a bounty hunt that was keeping her busy. He didn’t feel comfortable talking to anyone at the precinct about Chloe, especially not Detective Douche, so that left him with one option. Amenadiel.

Although Lucifer and Amenadiel rarely agreed on things and Amenadiel did some nasty tricks to try to get Lucifer back to hell when he first came to earth, their relationship had improved as of late. After spending more time on earth and seeing its appeal, Amenadiel was less intent on returning Lucifer to hell and he had learned how to loosen up and have a little fun every now and then. 

Lucifer sucked up his pride and picked up his phone to call Amenadiel. 

“Hey, bro, if you’re not too busy, I’d like to talk to you. It’s not an emergency or anything but can you come over to Lux whenever you get a chance?” Lucifer had barely finished his sentence when he heard a flapping of wings and felt a rush of air as Amenadiel arrived.

“What’s wrong, Luci?” Amenadiel asked with concern in his voice. He knew that if Lucifer had decided to call him, it must be something serious, despite him saying it wasn’t an emergency.

“Well it’s about Chloe…” Lucifer began and the proceeded to tell Amenadiel everything that had happened the past week or so. He explained that a side effect of using his feather to heal her was that she gained wings and was also immune to all human weapons. Lucifer told him about their date on the Santa Monica Pier and how he taught her how to fly. He told Amenadiel every detail he could think of regarding Chloe and him from the past week and Amenadiel just listened intently, occasionally nodding as he took in everything he was saying.

“I thought we were finally in a good place and starting to accept this new normal but now she’s acting distant.” Lucifer said sadly. “I really thought we were making progress but today it was like she didn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Luci, have you ever considered telling Chloe how you feel about her?” Amenadiel asked.

“I don’t know what it is exactly I feel for her” Lucifer admitted “I know that she fascinates me. I think that she’s incredibly intelligent, caring, kind, and has caused me to be a better version of myself. I know that I enjoy spending time with her and that sex with other people hasn’t been as appealing since she came into my life. I know that I want to make her smile and laugh so that I can see the way her gorgeous blue eyes light up. I know that I want to sleep with her but I also want to make her happy and if she never wanted to have sex with me, I would be okay with that as long as she’s happy. For the first time in my existence, I want to put someone else’s happiness above my own but I don’t know what that means.”

“Lucifer, I may not be an expert at this, but I think it means that you love her” Amenadiel said gently.

“I love Chloe” Lucifer said tentatively, testing out the words on his tongue. “I love Chloe Decker” he said again, this time with more confidence. “I’m in love with the detective” he said quietly, almost in disbelief. 

“Luci, you need to let her know” Amenadiel advised his little brother.

“I’m going to call her right now” Lucifer said excitedly, whipping out his phone.  
“Maybe you should tell her in person?” Amenadiel suggested.

“Right, right. I’ll arrange to meet her somewhere” Lucifer said quickly, wrapped up in his excitement.

He tried to think of what to say to her as he dialed her number and listened to it ring.

“Hello?” Chloe answered after 3 rings

“Detective! We need to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the big talk so get ready for it ;)


	9. The Big Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but A LOT of important developments happen. I hope you like it :)

“Detective! We need to talk” Chloe heard him say on the other end of the phone. Based on the tone of his voice, she could tell that it was about something serious.

“Okay, I’m all ears” Chloe responded, closing the book she was reading and hunkering down on her couch getting ready to listen to what he had to say.

“Erm, I was actually hoping that we could talk in person” Lucifer said nervously over the phone. Chloe was so used to him being calm, cool, and collected all the time so it was a surprise when she heard the anxiety in his voice.

“Alright, sure. Where do you want to meet?” Chloe asked.

“Does Lux work for you?” he asked, his voice riddled with uncertainty and doubt.

“Yeah, I’m on my way” Chloe said as she hung up the phone. Chloe considered driving to Lux but she didn’t want to sit in traffic forever, especially if what Lucifer wanted to talk about was as serious as he sounded on the phone so she decided to fly. She was confident that she could make it to Lux without being seen, plus, she loved the feeling of flying and had been dying to stretch her wings since her little flying lesson with Lucifer. 

Chloe walked out her front door, locking it behind her and then looked both ways to make sure that no one was around before unfurling her wings and taking off with a leap, flapping to gain altitude. She soared over Los Angeles and marveled at how spectacular the view is from this high up. She extended her wings and glided onto the balcony of Lux, stumbling slightly due to her rough landing. She still hadn’t gotten the hang of landing gracefully just yet, but with a little time and practice, she knew she would get better.

When Chloe entered Lux she saw Lucifer talking to Amenadiel and overheard part of their conversation.  
“She’s on her way now” she heard Lucifer tell Amenadiel and then she couldn’t hear exactly what Amenadiel said but she thought one of the words was ‘love’ and then she heard Lucifer respond “Yes, I’ll tell her everything I told you.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything” Chloe said, making her presence known.

“Detective!” Lucifer said with false enthusiasm, clearly startled at her sudden presence. “No, no, not at all, Amenadiel was just leaving” he said as he gave a look to his brother indicating that he should leave.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two crazy kids to talk things out.” Amenadiel said knowingly, giving a wink as he left, as if he was aware of something that Chloe wasn’t. 

“Okay, I’m here, what was it you wanted to talk about?” Chloe asked once it was just the two of them.

“Uh, take a seat, detective, can I get you anything to drink?” he asked, motioning to the couch and stalling whatever he was about to tell her as long as possible.

“I’m good, thanks, but you’re killing me with all this suspense, why don’t you just tell me whatever it is you called me here for?” she asked as she took a seat on the couch.

“Right” he said with a breathy laugh and reached for her hands, taking them in his own.

“Detective” he began rubbing small circles into her hands with his thumbs. “Chloe” he amended, using her real name and staring intensely into her eyes.

“I called you here tonight to tell you that I love… working with you. When I first met you, I was a selfish bastard, I lived only for simple pleasures that would be gone when the sun came up and I didn’t care about anyone other than myself. Working with you, being your partner has changed me in so many ways, all for the better. You made me vulnerable, both physically and emotionally and at first, that scared me, but now I realize that being vulnerable can be a good thing and if I have to choose between being near you or staying away and being invincible, I choose you, every time, no contest. You taught me what it was like to trust someone and to want to earn their trust in return and you made me want to be worthy of your trust. You are the smartest, sexiest, and bravest human I have ever had the pleasure of knowing in my long, long existence and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it. In short, meeting you was the best thing to ever happen to me and I only hope that I can be there for you in the way that you were there for me. I guess what I’m trying to say it that…” he paused and took a deep breath before concluding his speech “I love you, Chloe Decker.” 

He held his breath after his admission, waiting for her reaction, still holding her hands and looking into her eyes. At first, Chloe didn’t say anything, she just stared back at him with tears welling up in her eyes. Lucifer was beginning to panic now, thinking that Chloe was going to reject him. “Chloe, say something, please. I’m sorry if I messed everything up between us and if you don’t feel the same way, I’ll try my best to go back to how things were.” He offered, trying not to let his fear of losing her forever show in his voice. Finally, Chloe broke her silence.

“You idiot,” she said through tears “I love you, too”

“Really?” He said in disbelief, as if no one could ever be capable of loving him back.

“Yes, I realized it yesterday when we were flying and I didn’t think that you felt the same way. That’s why I was acting so strange today.”

“You thought that I didn’t love you back? I thought I’d been pretty clear about my attraction to you for a while” he said with a small laugh.

“I always knew that you wanted to sleep with me but I thought that you would rather be friends than try to pursue something more” she admitted.

“No, I would very much like to pursue something more, if that’s alright with you” he said gently.

“Yeah, I’d like that” she said quietly, looking into his deep brown eyes.

“Good. I’m glad we cleared that up” he said as caressed her face in his hands and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb. At that moment, he leaned in to kiss her and she met him half way, gently pressing her lips against his. He was surprisingly tender at first, slowly taking his time and savoring every second of it, not rushing it or trying to go farther than she was comfortable with. When Chloe began to deepen the kiss, biting his bottom lip and teasing it lightly between her teeth, he picked up on her cues and began to return her gesture just as emphatically. At some point during the kiss, Lucifer’s wings came out and began to pull her body closer to his own and she decided to bring out her own wings and do the same. They continued kissing as their wings entwined, wrapping them both up in a cocoon of warmth and bliss. 

At this point, their once chaste kiss had turned into a full on make out session and neither of them minded one bit. They threaded their fingers through each other’s feathers and stroked each other’s wings, basking in their happiness.

“Wow, that feels amazing” Chloe said as Lucifer continued his ministrations, ruffling and then smoothing down her feathers systematically.

“I know” he said simply, well-aware of how good it felt, as he was experiencing the same sensation himself.

They continued kissing for what could’ve been minutes or hours, losing themselves in each other before Lucifer finally tore himself away from her and asked,

“Chloe Decker, would you do me the honor of going on a proper date with me?” he asked sincerely.

“Yes” she responded enthusiastically before leaning in again to continue kissing him.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody, here's the last chapter of my first fic ever. Thanks for joining me on this wild ride and I hope you had fun.

“Should I go with the black tie or the navy blue one?” Lucifer asked Amenadiel as he was getting ready for his big date with Chloe.

“The black one. It goes better with your suit jacket” Amenadiel declared.

“Of course, how could I even consider this horrendous navy tie.”

Lucifer was a nervous wreck and it amused Amenadiel to see his brother so unhinged.

“So where are you taking her again?” Amenadiel asked.

“I made us a reservation at that new Italian restaurant over in Venice on Abbot Kinney Boulevard” Lucifer informed Amenadiel as he began to tie his tie.

“You know, I’m proud of you, Luci. Not long ago, I never would’ve thought that you would ever be serious about anyone enough to date them; to be quite honest, I didn’t think that you were even capable of feeling complex emotions—”

“Gee, thanks” Lucifer interrupted sarcastically.

“I’m serious, Luci. You’ve grown so much in your time here, working with Detective Decker. I’m grateful for her positive influence on you and I’m proud of how much you’ve changed.” Amenadiel reiterated.

“Thank you” he said quietly, not wanting his big brother to know how much his words meant to him. “Anyways, I best be going, don’t want to be late” he said immediately changing the subject before Amenadiel tried to give him a hug or something.

“Alright, have fun and don’t keep her out too late.” Amenadiel instructed.

“Whatever, dad. I’ll see you later” Lucifer teased as he walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go into the garage where his corvette was parked.

While driving to Chloe’s house to pick her up, Lucifer nervously practiced how he was going to greet her, having trouble deciding on which line to use.

“Good evening, detective. You look ravishing as always.”

“No, no that won’t do” he cleared his throat and tried again.

“Hi, Chloe, how’s it doing?”

“‘how’s it doing?’ oh you sodding idiot, that’s not even a sentence” he chastised himself.

“Hello, Detective Decker, Chloe, Miss Decker, detective” the more he floundered over his greeting, the more nervous he got and the more his palms started to sweat against the steering wheel. He’d always prided himself on his suave demeanor and smooth and polished exterior, especially when it came to the ladies, but tonight he was going to have to try his best not to make a complete fool of himself in front of her. 

Finally, he arrived at her house, still unsure of what he was going to say when she opened the door so he decided he was just going to wing it, no pun intended. She opened the door wearing a stunning evening gown that he had never seen her wear before that completely took his breath away. He stared at her flabbergasted, mouth agape, just standing there like an idiot.

“What? Am I overdressed? You said to wear something formal” Chloe said when she opened the door and saw his expression.

“No, no, you look fine, better even, better than fine” he stammered as he tried to get the frog out of his throat. “What I mean is- you look beautiful” he said quickly and then shut his mouth before he could embarrass himself any further. Chloe just smiled at his awkwardness as she walked out onto the porch with him.

“Well, shall we?” he said clearing his throat again and looping his right arm with her left as he walked her down to his car and opened the passenger door for her. At least I remembered to do one thing right, he thought as she got into his car and he shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side.

He drove them to the Italian restaurant in Venice and gave his keys to the valet at the door when they arrived. They walked up to the hostess, who was clearly attracted to Lucifer but for once, he didn’t flirt back with her like he normally would.

“Hi, I have a reservation under Morningstar, party of two, I think it’s at 6:45” he said to the hostess.

“Of course, Mr. Morningstar, let me show you to your table” she said, practically oozing sexuality in his direction as she walked them to their table. “Will this table be acceptable, Mr. Morningstar?”

“Fine, thanks” he said stiffly, still not paying her any attention.

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can get for you, I mean anything at all” the hostess said as seductively as possible. By now, Chloe was starting to get ticked off, couldn’t she see that Lucifer and her were on a date and that he clearly wasn’t interested? 

“We’re good, thank you, you can go now,” she snapped a little harsher than she needed to be at the hostess who glared at Chloe, clearly jealous of her as she turned and walked away.

“Sorry about that, luv. I don’t really know how to turn this thing off” he joked, motioning to his body.

“It’s okay, thank you for not flirting back though” Chloe said, slightly exasperated.

“Chloe, I want you to know that there is no one else I’d rather be with than you. You mean more to me than any meaningless fling ever could so, if you’ll have me, I’ll be yours and yours alone. No more flirting with strangers or having sex with anybody that looks my way. I promise” he finished sincerely.

“Thank you, Lucifer. That means a lot coming from you so, thank you” she reiterated with a small smile dancing across our face.

“You’re welcome. Now shall we order some drinks? I hear that the Cabernet here is to die for!” he said giddily. 

“Lucifer, some of the wines on here are over five grand!” Chloe exclaimed, her eyes widening as she perused the wine menu.

“Don’t worry about money tonight, detective. I’m paying” Lucifer said as he put his hand on top of her menu, covering up the prices.

“Lucifer—” she began to protest before he cut her off.

“I mean it, Chloe, there’s nothing and no one else in this world that I’d rather spend my money on than you. So please, order whatever it is your heart desires” he said with his signature devilish smirk at the end. When the waiter came to take their drink orders, Chloe ordered a moderately priced cabernet, still hesitant about spending Lucifer’s money and Lucifer ordered an entire bottle of one of the most expensive wines on the list, a Chateau Lafite that was around $4,500. When their drinks came, Lucifer took a sip of his and groaned in delight.

“Mmm, oh, detective, you have to try some of this. It’s simply exquisite” he said as he slid his glass over to her.

“I thought you were more of a scotch guy?” she questioned as she brought the glass up to her lips.

“I’m a man of refined taste. Besides, scotch would hardly go well with the lovely Italian meal we’re about to enjoy” he teased and watched her as she took a sip.

“Mmm, you’re right, this is a good wine” Chloe conceded. 

“Uh huh, what did I tell you? Here let’s get rid of that inadequate wine you ordered and get you a glass of this bad boy.” Lucifer said lightheartedly as he signaled their waiter for another wine glass. When it was time to order, Lucifer got the penne pasta and Chloe got the four cheese ravioli.

When their food arrived, they both dug in with enthusiasm, not realizing how hungry they both were.

“How’s your pasta?” Chloe asked inquisitively.

“Excellent. Do you want a taste?” Lucifer asked.

“Sure” Chloe agreed, but instead of simply sliding his plate over to her, Lucifer stabbed a few pieces of penne onto his fork and fed it to her from across the table. 

“Oh Go-odness” Chloe said with a moan as she clearly tried to avoid saying “God” in Lucifer’s presence, knowing how much it irritated him. “That pasta is amazing” she finished. Lucifer burst out laughing at her attempt not to invoke his Father’s name.

“Detective, that was a poor attempt at disguising what you were about to say but I do appreciate the effort to not use His name, it might come in handy for other activities later on” he teased suggestively, trying to keep it light, acting like her little moan hadn’t affected him in the way that it had.

The rest of their dinner continued with light conversation about everything and nothing as they both simply enjoyed being in each other’s presence with all of the feelings that they once hid, out in the open. When the waiter came over and asked them if they wanted to order anything for dessert, Chloe cheekily replied,

“No thanks, I think we’ll get something sweet back home” she said as she stared Lucifer right in the eye and slowly licked her bottom lip. Lucifer enthusiastically paid the check and left a generous tip for the waiter before rushing after Chloe who was already on her way back to the car. 

Lucifer broke every speeding law in LA as he drove as fast as he could to get back to Lux, which he probably shouldn’t have done with a cop in the car but she clearly wasn’t going to ticket him for his illicit driving, if anything, she was encouraging him to go faster by the way her hand was trailing across his lap.

When they arrived at Lux, they began to tear at each other’s clothes in the elevator before it had even arrived on their floor. They kissed each other more passionately and more vigorously than their previous make out session and fell into Lucifer’s bed together. That night, for the first time in his long, long existence, Lucifer finally found out what it felt like to make love.

After that first official date together, Lucifer and Chloe went on many more dates together and maintained their partnership at the LAPD. Now that they were together as both romantic and professional partners, they were firing on all cylinders. Chloe took more risks in the field now that she was invincible, much to Lucifer’s chagrin. Even though he knew that she couldn’t get hurt by human weapons, he still worried about her. Chloe and Lucifer soon had the highest case closure rate of any detective ever to grace the LAPD and they gained the respect, and envy, of the officers at their precinct. 

Months later, when Chloe and Lucifer went flying together on a date, Lucifer took her to the top of the tallest building in LA, the Wilshire Grand Center. Even though Chloe had been flying many times since she got her wings, the feeling of flying was still one of the best ones she’d ever experienced and the views of LA from that height were unbeatable.

When they had watched the sun finish setting over the ocean from the top of the Wilshire Grand building, Chloe turned around to find Lucifer down on one knee, holding a ring in one hand, staring up at her.

“Chloe, you’ve made me happier than I’ve ever thought possible and if you’ll allow me, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you even a fraction as happy as you make me. Chloe Jane Decker, will you marry me?” he asked sincerely.

“Yes, a million times yes” Chloe said crying tears of joy at his lovely proposal. He stood up, placed the ring on her finger and Chloe grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, knowing that this was just the beginning of their story.


End file.
